This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Bioinformatics Core has been working to accomplish its goals as set forth in the original INBRE proposal: *Goal 1: Establish a Multidisciplinary Research Network Objective 1: Establish an administrative core Objective 2: Enhance bioinformatics network Objective 3: Enhance and support the research core *Goal 2: Establish a "Network of Research Partners" Objective 1: Form the network *Goal 3: Establish a pipeline to graduate education Objective 1: Undergraduate student programs Objective 2: Increase graduate student enrollment Objective 3: Improve biomedical curriculum *Goal 4: Enhance scientific knowledge of the workforce Objective 1: Assure scientifically literate populace Within the overall goals of INBRE as set forth above, the bioinformatics core has specific objectives for developing bioinformatics capability in Idaho. * Objective 1: Improve personnel and facilities * Objective 2: Improve and expand bioinformatics education and training Progress within each of these areas will be discussed in the Subproject Progress section.